The present invention relates to an arrangement. In particular, the present invention relates to an arrangement of a first furnishing and a second furnishing, as well as a means of transportation.
In commercial transports, in particular means of transportation, providing passengers with sufficient comfort in the transport is often a concern. Sufficient comfort for the passengers means a sufficiently large space offered which may be occupied by the passengers.
A generous and roomy design of an interior makes an especially pleasant impression on the passengers. A compromise must often be made, since every available space and/or any arbitrary surface may not be used for placing passenger seats or making an occupancy area for passengers. Thus, for example, emergency exits must be kept free and may not be considered in the planning, for positioning passenger seats, for example. In addition, extensive safety and supply devices must be placed, because of which further space is not available.
There are furnishings, such as flight attendant seats, which must only be used during the takeoff and landing phases of an aircraft.
A flight attendant folding chair arrangement, which is attached to the wall of an aircraft cabin using multiple individual holders, is known from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,215. Moreover, a cabin attendant seat of thin profile, which folds together automatically when the occupant stands up, is known from patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,037.